An Ocarina’s Music Notes
by JBspikachu
Summary: A Zelda songfic series. Chapter 1 Broken by Seether and featuring Amy Lee. Takes place in WW when Link comes to see his Grandma and to get Nayru's Pearl. R&R please.


An Ocarina's Music Notes  
  
A Legend of Zelda Songfic Series  
  
AN: Wow, my first 'fic' in the Zelda section. I just have this up for now after being inspired by various song lyrics I've found around the internet and among my CD collection. This is the first of many in this collection. Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own The Legend of Zelda game series and other merchandise along with the song Broken. I do not own the both of them.  
  
Note : // ----- // mean lyrics.  
  
Game: Wind Waker  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Broken sung by Seether and featuring Amy Lee  
  
Crackles of fire and sparks filled the fireplace as they tickled a black cauldron which was boiling inside with anger. Soon the replenishing liquid would simmer down and be served to feed the weary souls from battle. There was only one problem.  
  
They were gone.  
  
One was captured the other was to play hero.  
  
//I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh//  
  
The old woman sighed and reminiscent of what seemed to be years ago. In reality it was just a week. One simple week.  
  
//I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away//  
  
They were gone. Her two little lights left in this world, her grandchildren.  
  
//I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well//  
  
She looked at a ladder propped up to a less impressive second storey. Just a simple floor board with supporters held it up. Up there was - or what used to be - a family heirloom, a shield passed down from her husband's side of the family. Their son was supposed to have it and he did. Just not for long.  
  
//I wanna hold you high and steal your pain//  
  
But soon events blended in with each other causing a loss of mismatched memories that left her only grandson, granddaughter, and herself living in this world today. As of now though, a photograph was framed to the walls and held her two love ones. She would go up there and more than likely stare at it all night wondering the same thing over and over again.  
  
When will I see my babies again?  
  
She sighed and brought her attention to her meal almost blowing off the lid of the cauldron. She chided herself and wobbled over to her 'kitchen' and fingered a ladle in a drawer and shakily pulled it out. A bowl was already placed on a counter nearby the fireplace, yet far away for the fear of fire tempting the bowl into a devilish kiss and burning it with its flaming tongue.  
  
She picked up a towel from the rack attached to the outside of the fire place and used it to cover her hand and picked up the lid on the cauldron. The golden soup inside was ready to be served. The old woman took her ladle and dipped it in to fill the rim of it. She then dumped the contents into her wooden bowl. She did the same action until she was satisfied with her portion. She sat down and ate with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"This-this is Link's favorite. And-and Aryll's too." She continued to sob loudly and soon the tears ran into the soup. And eventually the tears diluted the soup and caused the water down broth to overflow onto the wooden flooring staining the birch wood flooring.   
  
//'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome//  
  
//And I don't feel right when you're gone away//  
  
//You've gone well you don't feel me here anymore//  
  
Soon she interrupted her crying sobs with a deep, ill-sounding cough. It continued to hack her to the extreme inside her mouth until she finally downed some soup. She gasped for air and sighed.  
  
She was dying, her soul was.  
  
They needed to come home. Soon. Now.  
  
She rested her eyes until she was disturbed by a screeching sound only made by unoiled hinges.  
  
"Grandma?" a voiced called out.  
  
"Link? Link! Link!" she cried out in happiness.  
  
A young boy wearing a drenched outfit of a forgotten warrior stood there in the doorway of his home.  
  
He was home.  
  
//The worst is over now and we can breathe again//  
  
"Grandma!" he called out. He ran over to her and despite carrying an extra amount of weight in watered, weighed down clothing. He hugged his grandma.  
  
//I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away//  
  
She didn't mind. He was home, here, even if he was wet. It didn't matter. Just one thing was missing. "Link, where's Aryll?"  
  
The boy grimaced at his thoughts of failure. "Grandma, I tried. I did, just now- now I'm saving everyone Grandma."  
  
//There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight//  
  
//I wanna hold you high and steal your pain//   
  
She looked at Link and started to sob, that is before she broke into a coughing spam.  
  
Her grandson looked at her with sadness. She was here at home worrying everyday about him and his little sister. And now of the loss of sleep, the stress, and the depression, she was sick. He hugged her to the best of his ability and said "I want to show you something."  
  
It seemed that personalities just switched. Indeed Link had become mature in this one simple week because he had to. It was a make or break situation that was thrown at him and he accepted it, with some help of course. Now though, he seemed like an adult trying to cheer up a crying child who had just scraped up their knee.  
  
Grandma on the other hand was now weak and broken. One week of pure loneliness had put her in her Hell. She was just a little child lost in the dark fearing that she would become a Skull Child if she didn't find her way out of a nightmare.  
  
Now she just did.   
  
//'Cause I'm broken when I'm open//  
  
//And I don't feel like I am strong enough//  
  
//'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome//  
  
//And I don't feel right when you're gone away//  
  
//'Cause I'm broken when I'm open//   
  
//And I don't feel like I am strong enough//  
  
Now it was different. Link was here.  
  
"Grandma look at this," her grandson pulled out a bottle with a pinkish light floating around impatiently in her little prison.  
  
"Link is that- is that a fairy?" she managed to speak out in awe. It was just like Christmas was today, except one little package hadn't found its way home- yet.  
  
"Yes Grandma. You want to see what it does?"   
  
//'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome//  
  
//And I don't feel right when you're gone away//  
  
"Oh Link, you don't have to." she replied as a grin crept upon her face.  
  
"No Grandma, I should show you. You're sick and she'll help you. I know, they helped me." Link wanted to grimace at the thoughts of a large fiery worm and a poisonous flower, but he didn't. He was home with his Grandma and didn't want to ruin his time with her from a sour grin.  
  
"Here watch," Link pulled out the soft rubbery cork out of the glass bottle. A cherry blossom fairy with a white aura surrounding her managed to squeeze through the tight mouth of the bottle and made her way to Link's nose.  
  
"Hello Hero of the Winds. How may I serve you?" the minuscule fairy started to blush in the presence of this soon to be legendary hero, but no one could tell because of her pink Christmas light quality.  
  
"My grandmother needs to be healed. Thank you Athine." Link said while pointing in the direction of his grandma.   
  
"Yes Hero," and with that Athine went up to Link's grandmother. "Now just relax and don't move Grandma."  
  
She laughed at this and so did Link. But she soon stopped in order for Athine to heal her. Soon she saw the little tinted lightbulb swirl around her in a dizzy, but pleasant feeling. After Athine had reached the top of her head she mumbled one last word.  
  
"Hero..." Athine was gone. Puffed into thin air without a trace.  
  
"Link..!?"  
  
"Grandma it's okay. She went back to the nearest fairy fountain." Link explained.  
  
"Fairy fountain? Hero of the Winds? Link what is going on?" the old gray hair woman said with an eyebrow arching up.  
  
"Grandma, it's a long story. A week long story." Link said sighing.  
  
"Then why not tell me about it over some soup?" she grinned.  
  
"My Soup? My favorite soup?!" Link's stomach purring with pleasure that his favorite meal was made, or to be made.  
  
"Hot and fresh. There's plenty," She grinned and got up to fetch another bowl, or two, or three, or six.  
  
Soon she filled bowl after bowl of soup for Link. And because of a week long absence of homemade food, Link was trying to make up for it. But through his spoonfuls he managed to spit out his entire week long journey. From Captain Tetra to the King of Red Lions to finding his way back home for Nayru's Pearl. Soon after Link's stomach growled in pleasure from his staggering fourteen bowls of soup there were still leftovers for Link to take some on his quest, which he happily agreed to. He took some of his bottles out and Grandma did her best to pour two meals in a single bottle, Link would need it. Soon Link had three bottles filled to the brim with the hot bubbly soup.  
  
Grandma sat down and grabbed a nearby shawl to wrap around herself. She noticed Link still had his soaking wet tunic and pants on. "Link, why don't you go change into some dry clothes? There some on you're bed, you're old blue shirt and orange pants." Link did not answer her back. "Link?"  
  
"Grandma, I have to go."  
  
"But Link! You just got -"  
  
"Grandma! If I leave now the sooner I'll save Aryll, and the sooner I save her the sooner I'll be home. Besides, I need to defeat him."   
  
//'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome//  
  
"Grandma, please let me leave. I need to." Link walked over to her and gave her the best hug he could give her.  
  
"But Link, I'm broken without you and Aryll."  
  
"At least I managed to pick some your pieces up and put them back together. You now know we're both still alive and before you know it we'll be home. Together."  
  
She started to shed a single tear and let it run down with fear on her cheek. "L-Link. Come back anytime Link. Especially if you need some soup. I'll always have a pot of it cooking at every hour. Know that."  
  
"Always Grandma, always." Link broke their embrace and grabbed his things and started to walk towards the door. Once there he turned the handle and looked back at his grandma.  
  
//And I don't feel right when you're gone//  
  
"I will always love you and will be there for you, so will Aryll. Just keep thinking and praying for us because then everything will fit into place. We will be home soon, I promise." Link then turned his face towards the door and opened it. He slowly walked out and continued to do so as he closed the door.  
  
//You've gone well you don't feel me here anymore//  
  
He was right. He did put some pieces together. And they were the pieces to the whole image. 


End file.
